goanimate_v8fandomcom-20200215-history
Sophie the Otter and Laura Leopard's Playdate
Sophie the Otter and Laura Leopard's Playdate is a GoAnimate video by PB&Jotterisnumber1. Plot In this video, Sophie visits Laura Leopard's house for a playdate with her. It's all fun and games until Dora arrives and makes fun of Laura Leopard for being a Maple Town character and wearing kimonos. Sophie defends Laura Leopard and grounds Dora. At the end, Sophie bids farewell to Laura Leopard and asks her if they can have another playdate sometime. Cast *Julie as Sophie the Otter and Dora *Ivy as Laura Leopard Transcript *(June 9, 2017) *see Sophie the Otter in her room, looking bored *Sophie: "I'm bored. If only if I have someone to play with. Wait a minute! How about going to Laura Leopard's house? She's a nice, caring, and adorable 9 year old girl leopard in all of Canada!" *jumps into a bubble, floats out of her houseboat and all the way to Catherine Cheetah's house *cut to Laura Leopard in her room with her Sylveon. *Laura Leopard: "Look Sylveon! There's a big bubble outside holding Sophie!" *barks happily *floats into Laura Leopard's room and releases from her bubble *Laura Leopard: "Hi, Sophie!" *Sophie: "Hello, Laura! Do you want to have a playdate with me?" *Laura Leopard: "Sure!" *Sophie: "What would you like to do?" *Laura Leopard: "I want to play with my toys!" *Sophie: "OK." *Leopard shows her Patty Rabbit figure to Sophie *Sophie: "You're a Maple Town fan?!" *Laura Leopard: "That's right, Maple Town is my 1st favorite TV show of all time along with Sylvanian Families, Jewelpet, Sailor Moon and Pretty Cure!" *pulls out her duck plush *Sophie: "This is my duck plush!" *Laura Leopard: "Where did you get that from?" *Sophie: "I got that from the 2013 Lake Hoohaw Fair." *Laura Leopard: "Cool! Can we start playing with toys now?" *Sophie: "OK!" *two sit down *Laura Leopard: (holding his Pinkie Pie plush and pretending to make the toy speak) "Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! We're gonna have fun!" (moves his toy around) "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" (giggles) *Sophie: (holding her duck plush and also pretending to make it speak) "Quack! I'm Flick Jr., named after a cool duck kid in Lake Hoohaw. Quack!" *Laura Leopard: (still pretending to make his plush speak) "Come on, my precious ducky! Ride on my back! We're gonna zoom all around the world!" *Sophie: (still pretending to make her duck plush talk and moves it on the Pinkie Pie plush's back) "Quack! Here we go!" *Laura Leopard and Sophie: (in unison while moving the plush toys around) "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! This is fun!" *minutes later *Laura Leopard: "Now that we played with our toys. We should watch something." *shows a Maple Town: The Prettiest Dress In Maple Town VHS tape *Sophie: "If you don't know what it is, Maple Town is an anime by Toei and dubbed in the US by Saban Entertainment. It's one of my favorite shows that came out on Nick in the late 80's. By judging the cover of this VHS, you'll probably love it." *Laura Leopard: "Of course I'll love it because it looks cute and I'm a Maple Town character." *Sophie: "I'll place this into the VCR for you to watch." (inserts the tape into the VCR) *two sit on Laura Leopard's bed and Sylveon leaps onto the bed soon after with Glaceon *Sophie: "Looks like your dog wants to watch it too!" *Laura Leopard: (taking out her Hello Kitty doll) "I know that. Not just two of my Pokèmon, but let's also watch this with Hello Kitty and Retsuko!" *Sophie: "Good idea! Don't forget Flick Jr.!" (pulls out her duck plush again) *Maple Town opening is displayed on the TV *minutes later *Sophie: "Say Laura Leopard, on a star scale of 1 to 5, how would you rate this video?" *Laura Leopard: "5 stars!" *Sophie: "I'll give it 5 stars too!" *Laura Leopard: "Do you want to listen to one of my Japanese songs?" *Sophie: "I want to listen to Beyond the Sky from Doki Doki Precure!" *Laura Leopard: "OK! Party time for two!" *speaker appears and the two begin dancing to Beyond the Sky from Doki Doki Precure *the song is over, the two stop dancing and hear loud knocks on the door *Laura Leopard: "Who could it be? It better be a nice visitor!" *opens the door revealing Dora. The two become shocked in the process *Dora: "Hola, you losers! Laura Leopard, you are so totally stupid for being a Maple Town character, a Sailor Moon, Pretty Cure and Sanrio fan and you wearing kimonos makes you look like a f***ing retard!" *Leopard starts crying *Sophie: "Don't worry Laura Leopard. I'll handle it." (to Dora) "Dora, for insulting Laura Leopard. You're grounded grounded grounded grounded for over 100 billion score centuries. Get out of this house right now before I call the Royal Canadian Mounted Police on you!" *Dora: (running away) "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! It's not fair!" *Sophie: "You can stop crying now, Laura. The bully has gone away." *Catherine Cheetah: "Let's have an indoor picnic!" *Sophie: "Sounds good to me!" *two get out Cherry's picnic basket, open it and take out the contents, spread the picnic blanket, take out the food, and sit down *is eating a piece of chocolate cake and Sophie is licking a scoop of bubblegum ice cream *two continue eating and drinking the foods until there is none left *Cherry: "That was delicious!" *Sophie: "I'm with you on that. Oh, by the way. I think I have to go now. We had enough fun, didn't we?" *Cherry: "Yes. It felt like a party!" *Sophie: "Can we have more playdates in the future?" *Catherine Cheetah: "Of course. I'll see you again soon!" *Sophie: "Sayanora!" (leaps into a bubble again and floats out the window) *Cheetah waved bye bye to Sophie the Otter as tears of joy formed in the corner on her eyes and begin streaming down her face. *Catherine Cheetah: "See you soon!" *end Category:2017 videos Category:Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1